


Sharing warmth on the roof of Hokkaido

by Felidominus



Category: Encouragement of Climb | Yama no Susume
Genre: Bathing, F/F, Snowed In, mountain climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls get snowed in when they tackle the loved by snow Daisetsuzan in Hokkaido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing warmth on the roof of Hokkaido

The snow had really started falling at the treeline. Wet, heavy flakes stuck to each girl in the train of four as the trudged higher silently in the late summer snowstorm. Daisetsuzan hadn't lied about being a snowy mountain. The girls had donned their snow gear silently and taken a quick measure of what to do at the last marker.

"Are we there yet?" Kokona asked through chattering teeth.

"Almost... It should be coming up soon," Kaede replied, her voice filled with concern. The group had planned for snow, but this sudden blizzard was outside of their computations. She gazed back at the younger girl and smiled. "When we get to the huts, it will be warm. I promise."

"Good cause I'm forgetting what warm feels like," the younger girl complained. "I'm okay, don't worry... I don't mean to worry you...."

"It's okay, we're doing fine. Just keep moving and we will stay warmer," Kaede tried to hide the concern in her voice as they climbed upwards. The lodge was less than a mile away, but the cold was starting to take a toll on all of the girls. Even Aoi's unconquerable optimism had become measurably lessened.

"When we get there, I'll make some cocoa," Kaede says smiling. "I even brought marshmallows."

The smile on Kokona's face was like the sun and seemed to melt away some of the ice hanging from the fur lined hood on Kaede's jacket but that had to be the older girl's imagination.

Thirty minutes later and not a moment too soon, the four girls arrive at the mountain hut. "Saito party, checking in." Kaede called.

"Good, good, you're the last. Please check the door and get inside. You must be freezing!" the helpful mustached man posted at the desk said with a smile. "You're the last group, we were concerned."

"I'm sorry we caused worry," Kaede says calmly, "This storm came out of nowhere."

"It's the season for them lass," the man explained, "our snowy mistress summons them."

"Do they last long?" Kaede asks.

"Not too long, maybe a day or so. You'll need to turn around though, the trail isn't safe ahead. But not today, and mayhaps not the morrow either."

"But our reservation...." Kaede says.

"Don't worry lass, we take these emergencies into account. Please, relax and enjoy your stay, we have a private room for your party and... a bath. You'll need that to drive out the chill," the man explains.

"But, we didn't pay...." Kaede begins.

"As I said, emergencies. Now get inside and get out of those wet clothes," the man says, "the lock works, so don't be worryin'."

"Thank you," Kaede says, unable to argue further as exhaustion crept in. "Ladies, move in. Time to warm up and get out of these wet clothes." Her eyes linger on Kokona for a moment and a smile crosses her face. "We wouldn't want to catch cold...."

Kokona smiles. "I heard the word "bath"."

"Yes, they've kindly given us a deluxe room. Now let's get inside and take advantage of it." Kaede says smiling and offering her hand to the middle school girl.  
The four girls walked down the hallway to the end where Kaede turned the key to their door. Aoi and Hinata rushed inside and quickly stripped off their snowgear unashamedly even before Kaede had the door closed and locked. Kaede smiled and laughed at the site of the two girls quickly stripping each other to the skin then turned to help Kokona pry the somewhat frozen snowpants off her legs.

"Sorry...." the younger girl whispered with a blush as the taller girl kneeled down before her to tug at the hard, snow-covered pants.

"Don't worry..." Kaede whispered back. "I like... this." She teased the younger girl, sliding her fingers over the leggings underneath and pinching at the younger girl's soft flesh.

"Kae... de...." the middle schooler moaned. "Don't.... tease."

"We're falling behind," the raven-haired girl said, pointing with her eyes to the other girls in the room who were wantonly snuggling already. Kokona looked over and gasped lightly at the snow of the naked girls pressed together.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Hinata teases, "and mail me a copy." She winked at Kaede while her girlfriend turned red in places that Kaede hadn't been aware could turn red.

Kaede smiled, remembering the talk she'd had with Hinata when they crested the other pair's "mountain of destiny" a couple months earlier. She'd known the couple had feelings for each other, but when Hinata had come to her and expressed the fears she'd been holding tight to her chest about the change in the young girls' friendship, it had revealed the hidden truths behind her own feelings for the girl she was currently helping undress.

"Kaede?!" Kokona gasped as she felt the older girl's fingers finding parts of her body that had previously been untouched. "What... are... you..."

"I'm not sure... I just feel... playful." Kaede giggled.

"But..." Kokona tried to argue "they can... see...."

"They're... busy...." Kaede noted as she gazed over to the other couple who were becoming rather lewd themselves. "Besides, it isn't like they haven't seen us naked before...."

"But..." Kokona gasps as Kaede's fingers toyed with her private parts over the damp cotton of her pants. "It's cold... though... and... it isn't fair...."

"What isn't fair?" Kaede asks.

"You have too many clothes on for me... to... touch you...." Kokona gasps as Kaede's fingers pushed the fabric of her pants into her most sensitive place. "I... want... to... touch you too."

"Oh Kokona, you're so cute," Kaede says moving her fingers away from the other girl's waist and pushing up on her top. "I... want to see more."

"It's not fair if I'm the only one naked... and you'll get sick." Kokona says, stepping away, "Now... I'm taking off your clothes... then we can play."

"Promise?" Kaede teases. "You'll let me... play... as much as I want?"

The blush on her girlfriend's face was priceless. "I... You..." the young girl stammered, "You can do what you want."

"You mean, I can do what you want... right?" Kaede teases.

"Yes," Kokona whispers, "I want you to make love to me. Okay? I said it. Now will you let me take off your clothes already?"  
"Okay, okay..." Kaede says.

Kokona smiles and starts removing her girlfriend's clothing. Each piece reveals a little more skin until the older girl stands in nothing but a pair of pants and a sports bra. "So... big..." the young girl remarks gazing at her soon-to-be lover's chest. "How... did you get so big?" she wonders aloud.

"I... don't like them," Kaede admits, "they're so heavy and they get in the way."

"I love them," the younger girl says, pressing her face into them, "so soft!" Her fingers work at the straps on the back. "I want to see them...." The taller girl starts to argue, but the look her girlfriend gives her stops her. "It is okay, you can... look...."

"Can I do more than look?" the pleading look is replaced with a devilish one on her angelic face. "I mean, look at what Aoi is doing over there, can I do that to you?"

Kaede had been trying not to stare at her friends who had skipped ahead a few steps. Hinata's lips and tongue were lapping away at Aoi's small, pert breasts. _"I wonder how that feels?"_ Kaede thinks to herself. "You... can do whatever you'd like to me Kokona, please...."

"Anything?" the middle school girl asks.

"Anything. I'm all yours."

"Then let's get in the tub, it's still cold," Kokona says, "It doesn't bother me, but... I want to play with you in the water. Like... I dreamed the other night."

"You dreamed about me?" Kaede asks.

"Yes, I dream about you a lot, Kaede," Kokona admits, "And, well, my dreams are full of naughty things of late. You're making me... lewd."

Kaede laughs. "Me? I'm so plain. You're like a fairy... or an angel... or an angelic fairy...."

"I'm just a girl," Kokona says, "nothing more. My friends... well... my old friends used to treat me like I was fragile. I'm not. I may be inexperienced, but I'm not made of glass. You don't need to be gentle with me." She grins suddenly. "Actually, I'd rather like you to be rough with me. I'd like that a lot!"

"What do you mean?" Kaede replies. "I... don't want to hurt you."

Kokona hugs her girlfriend. "I know you care a lot about me, but a little bit of pain isn't going to hurt me. You don't need to worry, just... do what you want... and then do some more. I want you to make me feel good. It's like hiking, really; there's a part where you feel like it's not worth it but you push just a little bit more and it feels so much better when you get to the top of the mountain. I hear that sex is the same way. I want to feel that so much. I... can't push myself and I want you... I want you to make me feel so good I never forget it."

"Why do I feel like you know more about this than I do?" Kaede says smirking.

Kokona smiles broadly. "I don't have any actual experience, but... I know how to make myself feel good." She giggles. "But, maybe we should give our friends some privacy? I like watching them, but I bet they wouldn't mind if we used the bath first." She leads the taller girl through the doorway into the bath by the hand and closes the door.


End file.
